Ra
Ra is the leader of the Falcon Recon group, and the primary antigonist of the Falcon Recon mini arc. Appearance Ra has flat short brown hair, brown eyes and is very thing. His clothes consist of a brown vest, a white button down shirt, black pants, and boots all made out of a military strenght string that can resist bullets and blades. He has his sword, the mana blade, on his hip. When he transform into Super Ra, his hair stands up, and is pointed up, while his eyes turn white. His pants and boots remain on him, most of his mutation appears at his torso and arms, as his torso becomes enlarged and musular, as his hands forged together as they take on a fin like look. 4 rings with a large blade on them grow around his arms, and he can move them to fire beams. Personality Ra is very self-centered, and only cares about completing the task at hand. He cares not if anyone gets in his way, and will even let comrades die in the crossfire, if they are too dumb to follow orders. He does keeps his cool, and can do compromises with his team during non-hostile situation. History Ra was born as Ian Franklin Miesterstien from Kingston upon Hull, England into a rich home. Ian had everything that he could have ever wanted, and yet his life was empty. Ian kept getting into trouble in every school he would go to by either picking on a fight, or paying off people to do his homework. Finally, his parents put him into a military boarding school, where he finally felt fulfillness. Ian join many of the clubs there, such as the chess club and the fencing club. He eventually join the British army, and worked his way up to being Brigadier, though some of the methods were kind of shady. About 2 years before the Falcon Recon arc, Ian was in Africa trying to locate a known bomb maker and illegal weapon dealer. Ian believe he was in a small village in Egypt, but there wasn't enough evidence for them to invade them. However, Ian invaded without the orders, and he killed over 95% of the people in the village. The weapon dealer was not there, and the British and Egyptian governments were after Ian. He then ran away, and vanish, hiding all over Europe. Ian was on the run and hid in Belarus for about 18 months after the massarce, when a person came up to him. The person didn't want to arrest him, but picked him for his militay expertise, and wanted to use him for a recon mission. Ian was given a ticket for go to Poland, however when he boarded the flight, the plan flew to a private island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Ian was given detail about the mission, about him going to do recon on a forigen planet which was called SSL-003 Beta. Ian was skeptical, but when shown what he was going after, and his reward, a clean slate and riches beyond his dream, Ian agree. He was assign a code name, Ra, and was trained with his mana sword using different style, until the rest of team was prep. Synopsis Coming Soon! Equipment Coming Soon! Weapons & Abilities Mana Sword- Ra's weapon is known as the mana sword. When not in used, the weapon looks like a metal cylinder on the side of his hip. However when he grabs it, he can activate the mana inside, and it can produce a blade made out of mana. The shape of the blade can vary at his will, but it's regular appearance is a long thin blade which is about a meter long, and it has a light blue in color. Manamancy- Ra has the ability to manipulate mana in it's unused form. He normally can just swing his sword, and it can produce up to 4 balls of mana which will they explode at where he pointed his sword at. Ra also appears to have the ability to produce creatures out of mana, whenever a mana well is produce. The creatures attack any target near the mana well, and will reappear as fast as they are defeated. Monster form- When Ra fell into the mana well, his upper body transformed into a large torso, his hands turned into a flipper like blades that he could charge up with mana spheres and throw them at oppoenets. Also on his arms he had blades that he could fire beams of mana at target. His head had grown 3 horns and his eyes turned white. He was able to talk but it was louder than he normally was. Trivia Coming Soon Category:Characters